


Anakin Has The Right Idea About Sand

by Webtrinsic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Asphyxiation, Buried Alive, Dehydration, Guilt, Heat Stroke, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Stranded, heat exhaustion, sand sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Ahsoka understands why Anakin hates sand so much after she is stranded on a desert planet and nearly buried alive.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Anakin Has The Right Idea About Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Evil sand hurts togruta >:(
> 
> daily dose of me saying we need more fanfics of our girls lekku and montrals being hurt

Being stranded was never a good thing, even more so when at war. To make things even worse, she hadn’t just been stranded, she’d been stranded _alone_. Her situation continued to breathe down her neck, the facts piling up in her mind nearly sending her into a panic.

She was alone, her lightsabers were impounded with sand, it was boiling hot, and she had nothing in terms of food, water, or shelter. Her situation was statistically one shrouded in hopelessness.

It was a grim scenario no one really wanted to experience, let alone her, but it seemed she didn’t have a choice. The only thing in her favor in this situation was that she seemingly had the only master of all the Jedi that would seek her out.

It wasn’t really something she’d even noticed until after he’d saved her and Barris. Now she couldn’t even walk throughout the temple’s halls without noticing the plight of other padawans and their negligent relationships with their masters.

It was possible it was a side effect of war, but the young togruta knew it wasn’t quite that if Obi-Wan’s teachings meant anything. She admired, even respected the man, but more than ever she wanted not to be a master like him but rather Anakin.

Even if Anakin's ways were radical to the Jedi, that fact actually made it all the more appealing if she was being honest with herself. And in this lonesome heap of a barren wasteland she could be. Her connection with her master was dim, no one could hear her if she made a sound. The force was still.

Still enough to save her from panic, and still enough to listen to her woes and unspoken thoughts. She could appreciate the tranquility for the time being as she weighed the pros and cons of seeking out shelter.

The sun continued to rise and even her biology wouldn’t save her from it’s assault for long. She’d become dehydrated either way, but it’d be quicker while on her feet. She could possibly go in the wrong direction (if there even was a right one) and she could potentially go out of the way of a reconnaissance.

On the other hand she may find food, shelter, and water. She may even find a way to communicate with her master who would promptly arrive and take her home. Even so, the cons heavily outweighed the pros. Death and at least some level of suffering sat on the line of each course. 

With a sigh, Ahsoka winced as she lowered herself down onto the burning sand. Each and every particle welding to her exposed skin, the gentle wind causing it to scratch her colored epidermis. Her thighs and shins are clawed red and raw in a matter of minutes. 

Tucking her knees back up to her chest, her abused skin brushed against each other making her fangs dig into her lips. The bottoms of her shoes were simmering, the soles wearing and making her feet hot.  The sun was boring into her now, a physical presence as she tucked her face into her knees. Her back head tail sat against her back, sweat pooling under its weight. 

Seconds or hours ticked by as her full lips began to shrivel and crack, temples throbbing, and if her eyes were open they’d be stinging with the need for moisture.  She’s in a kiln with flames licking her skin. Boiling sweat rising from her pores, running and sullying the flesh they drifted over before evaporating with a stinging pinch. 

Her body falls on its side. The contact of her shoulder into the mineral lava below snapping her vocal cords. Her tongue is a rock in her mouth. Her left lekku pulses, the sand crackling louder than a bomb to her hearing as the sand buries the appendage.

She can’t even cry. Not as her body begins to dangerously overheat. Not as lacerations break the skin. Not as blood falls back into her mouth and dries painfully on her wounds before breaking again and again in a repeated symphony of torture.

Sand is everywhere, it is pulling her down, it is swallowing her whole. Her leg, her arm, her lekku, the top of her montral. Half of her face is all but consumed, and she’s only lucky she’d started out with her eyes closed.

Her heart is a rampaging machine in her chest, shaking her torso. Ahsoka wonders how it is working so efficiently when she is so exhausted. How had the sand not slithered up her nostrils and pillowed itself throughout her throat?

More of the blasted mineral clawed at her lips making them pinch in agony, it wanted in, it wanted to explore and coat the insides of her lungs. It was no wonder her master hated sand so much, she was starting to as well. 

_ Anakin. _

Would they be able to see her from up above? Would he be able to pinpoint her presence? Would he brace the sand he detested so much to pull her from it’s depths? She didn’t know nor did it matter. She’d likely be dead by then, the force would give her that mercy, she’d accept death far quicker than the loathsome abundance of heat on her withering person.

* * *

Anakin isn’t gentle when he tears his padawan from the ground, he can’t afford to be as she’s overheated and seizing in his arms.  He hates sand. He hates this war. He hates that she is injured and convulsing, burning alive and he can’t do anything more than settle her in a backboard and rush her to the ship.

The med droids don’t let him stay in the room as they move to cool her down and purge the kinetic sand from her system.  It’s just as well because he doesn’t think he could watch them strip her down and drown her in an ice bath before inducing her to vomit that coarse substance up.

He doesn’t know how he let them get separated, and he doesn’t know why it took him so long to find her.

He finds out soon enough when a droid reappears with frightening information. The sand had been vaguely sentient, blocking out Ahsoka’s reach and taking its time in weighing her down.  He hadn’t thought his hatred for sand could get any worse but he was proven wrong.

“You may see her now,” it beeped after some time, retreating back in where he followed. Ahsoka lay flat on her back on a medical table, dressed in cold medical scrubs that were at least three sizes too big. Resting soundly with shuddering breaths, her left lekku engulfed in gauze.

“When do you think she’ll wake up?” Not that he doesn’t want her to rest, he does, he wants her to recuperate. Anakin just can’t get the image of her limp seizing body out of his brain, he's anxious for her to look up at him and give him some of her famous quick wit.

“We’re not sure but it can’t be terribly long, she’ll likely be uncomfortable when she wakes. The sand made itself rather comfortable in her diaphragm, we’ve gotten it out but her insides are just as raw as her outsides,”

The bactine patches lathering the open parts of skin attest to that; it doesn’t help his anxiety. She looks as if she’d been torn apart.

The council calls on him to brief them of the situation, they likely aren’t pleased he sends Rex in his place, Rex certainly wasn’t amused. But Anakin refuses to leave her side. Not until her eyes were open, and not until her buried image was out of mind.

“Anakin?” Ahsoka mumbled hoarsely a few hours later, fingers weakly latching onto his offered hand.

“Yeah snips?”

“I think I hate sand too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
